It's in Progress
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Boruto wants a sister to boss around, but Hinata doesn't like his reason...Naruto WANTS to make a baby too...Pervy Naruto...


Its in Progress…

"Ah, ah, ah N-naruto-kun, s-stop it!"

"C'mon Hina..." He said in a sultry seductive voice.

"N-no! Ah, Oh Naruto-kun, I can't hold it in any longer!"

"Mmm, me neither..."

"Ah, ah, NARUTO-KUN!"

They came together...

"Gr Naruto! I said no! Boruto's reason to have a sister was no reason at all!"

"Sorry Hina...I was just feeling pervy..."

"Agh HENTAI!"

"ITAI!"

Hinata's byakugan was activated and she knocked the lights out of Naruto...' _How dare he make me do that with him! Boruto is in the other room_!'

"Itai...Hina-chan I said sorry!"  
"Another 'sorry' out of you and it won't be just your nose bleeding!"

"Mommy?Daddy?"

Boruto had awoken due to Hinata's moans, Naruto screaming itai and a huge thud.  
His parents neede help...therapy maybe...no thats for smart people...  
"Mommy why is daddy red?"

"Uhhh" They both said.  
"He...Lost a tooth?"  
"Yay! Tooth fairy is coming!"  
"Right, right go back to bed-ttebayo!"  
"Hai Daddy..."

"I LOST A TOOTH IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?"

"OH SO YOU WANTED ME TO SAY I DID THAT TO YOU!?"

"UH, YEAH 'CAUSE YOU DID!"

"YOU PROVOKED ME!"

"I SAID SORRY!"

"You know what Naruto?" Uh oh, no kun, that means trouble.

"GET OUT!"

"W-what?"

"YOU HEARD ME, OUT! GO TO THE UCHIHA'S!" She threw his clothes at him, and his stuff...and his dirty little Icha Icha.

"B-but Hina I-"

"DON'T CALL ME HINA YOU HENTAI! GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I FIGURE OUT IF I'M PREGNANT OR NOT!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

He walked out...She shut the door...And took his keys...That was one of their first fights.

~Uchihas~

"Aw Sasu-kun!"

"Made it myself Saku! Enjoy!"

"I love it! It taste like..."She blushed.

"Thats the secret sauce!"

"I think I've tasted this in bed before..."

"KNOCK, KNOCK! OPEN UP TEME!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, only an idiot like Naruto yells knock, instead of actually knocking.

"What do you want Dobekage?"

"Hinata kicked me out...Can I crash here?"

"She kicked you out? Why?" Sakura's curious was piqued.

After Naruto told them...

"Wow, you really are a baka..."

"HEY! I TOLD HER I WAS SORRY!"

"Naruto...Why would you do that! She obviously wasn't in the mood and wanted Boruto to learn a lesson!" Sakura screamed, careful not to wake Sarada though.

She was right. Naruto couldn't help if his little friend was on end when he saw Hinata changing.

"Yeah...I know..." He reached for one of the chocolates that had a Gooey inside.

"NO!" Sasuke grabbed his hand in time.  
"Why can't I eat 'em not like they are filled with semen."

"T-they aren't!...Its combined with chocolate..."

"That's disgusting Sasuke...HEY WAIT!"

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Teme obviously made those chocolates for you! Because it would be disgusting to give it to Sarada! Or anyone else! And you obviosly blushed at that seeing as your face is my mom's hair color! All I have to do is make that for My Hina! Then she'll be happy and let me back in the house! Yay! Thanks teme and Sakura-chan! I've gotta go make semen chocolates! 'Cause we're calling 'em that now!"

He was gone. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other then the shut door then each other and then they saw their daughter at the top of the stairs.

"Mama?Papa? Whats a semen chocolate? And why can't I have one?"

They fainted..

~Uzumakis~

"HINA!"

"Go away..." She muttered inside the house.

"C'mon Hina open up!"

"No..."

"Please I made you something!"

"..."

"Hina?"

The door slightly opened and popped out a confused Hina. Her face slightly flushed due to their earlier interraction, her eyes half-lidded, her lips slightly parted, and her hair dangling in front of her face. To Naruto she looked heavenly.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I wanted apologize..."

"Again?"

"Properly. Here..."

She opened the white box, in it were chocolates. She grabbed one and put it in her mouth. She instantly blushed.

"N-n-naruto! Y-y-you put-!

Before she could finish the sentence he popped another in her mouth.

"Yeah I did...Sorry again...And...I'm sure 9 months is good time for Boruto to think for a good reason! A-and can you call me Naru-kun again?"

"Sure...Naru-kun! And good chocolates..."

"I added some special sauce!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll call her Himawari!"

"Sunflower?"

"Yeah..."

"Is my sister her yet!"

"Hai Boruto-ttebayo!"

"No...Actually Naru-kun, she's just a baby...So in a way she's in progress..."

"Yeah! So cool-ttebasa!"

"Its in progress..."

* * *

 **WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!? Oh well hope you liked it review please! No flames!  
** - **CupcakeOnRoll**


End file.
